The Present
by Moonheart13
Summary: Just a little something for Kit-Kit-Em.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Nothing besides hints of homosexuality.**

* * *

Emily sat at her desk, one hand holding her head up and the other clicking at things on the computer with the mouse. Feeling bored, she logged into her DeviantArt account to find a note from her buddy, Moonheart.

She blinked in confusion, but opened it, thinking her online friend needed some help with a story or something along those lines. Instead, all she saw was a link to some sort of live-streaming video. Deciding she had nothing to lose, she clicked on the link and was taken to a page with a large screen.

Within less than a minute, the screen came to life and she saw a girl there. Reasonably average looking, with brown hair and wide green eyes.

"Look, I get that you're both—Oh, hi, Kitsune!" the girl suddenly shouted as she turned away from the side of the screen that she was for some reason talking to. "I'm so glad you're online. I can't really _talk_ to you exactly through this…umm…" She gestured weirdly at the space around her with her hands, trying to express that this was simply a recording. "_Thing_…Anyways, I have a little surprise for you."

Emily stared wide-eyed at the screen, quickly figuring out that this was, in fact, her DA wife, Moonheart, but still at a complete loss as to what the bloody hell she thought she was doing.

"Y'see," the girl began, gesturing with her hands, "I kept trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday and I'll be totally honest here." She suddenly went very close to the camera, using one hand to cup her mouth as she whispered, "I'm not very good at getting people presents."

She quickly moved back before continuing on. "So, I thought…and I thought…and then I thought a little _more_…until I figured it out!"

"Now?" Emily heard a familiar voice whisper off-screen.

Moon glared with annoyance at the voice as she marched off-screen, whispering at the person in a harsh tone before returning. "Sorry about that, dearie. Your _present _was misbehaving."

"Hey! I'm a person, too, y'know! I didn't even want to do this in the first place!"

Moon groaned and face-palmed with frustration as another voice said, "Spicer, I don't want to be here anymore than you do, but the sooner we get this over with, the sooner this lunatic will let us go."

"I am _not_ a lunatic!" Moony hissed fiercely. "You guys, I'm just _trying _to make my friend a nice present."

"And you thought kidnapping people was the way to go?" the first voice asked, sounding very skeptical.

"I don't like to think of this as 'kidnapping'," Moonheart stated, folding her arms defensively before sighing in exasperation and turning back to the camera. "Well, as you've _probably_ guessed by now…here they are."

Emily watched in silent shock as Chase Young and Jack Spicer walked on-screen.

"Umm…hi," Jack said, waving awkwardly at the camera with a small smile.

"That's the best you can do?" Moon growled.

Before Jack could get upset, Chase lightly touched his arm and spoke to the camera. "Greetings, young lady. Your dear friend brought my consort and me from our world to here to formally introduce ourselves to you. I am Chase Young, the Prince of Eternal Darkness, and this is my consort, Jack Spicer."

"Jack Spicer, _Evil Genius_, babe," Jack reminded him to which his lover rolled his eyes.

"Yes, 'evil genius'," the warlord droned, earning him an annoyed look from the goth.

"Anyways," Moon twittered nervously, "Don't you both have something to say to her?"

"Of course," Chase said politely, nodding his head to her.

"Happy birthday, Emily!" the two said with small smiles.

"Ooh! Can we sing happy birthday to her?" Jack asked, suddenly excited.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Moony giggled with excitement.

"Come on, Chase!" Jack said in a giddy fashion, pressing his index finger against the warrior's breastplate. "Let's do it! I love singing!"

The man gave a gentle sigh, but cleared his throat and began, along with his lover.

_"__Happy Birthday to You.  
Happy Birthday to You.  
Happy Birthday, Dear Kitsune.  
Happy Birthday to You._

_From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too."_

Moon clapped her hands at the end and even the two Heylin men were smiling towards the end. Suddenly, the girl checked her watch and let out a gasp.

"Oh, crap!" she exclaimed. "I've got to get you two back immediately!"

"Aww, but we were just starting to have fun…" Jack complained as she began to push them both off-screen.

"No time! If I don't get you back now, you won't be able to return to your world!"

"What?!"

"Just say your good-bye's and let's get going!" Moon hissed.

Chase rolled his eyes at the girl before bowing his head elegantly to the camera. "Farewell, young lady."

"Uhh, see ya!" Jack said, waving at her as the two were pushed off-screen.

"Bye!" Moony yelled at the camera before the screen went black.

* * *

**A/N: I am a bad friend for not posting this on your birthday as well as not saying happy birthday to you on your actually birthday, my dear :Jinchuuriki15:. I was busy and like an idiot, completely got wrapped up in my own stuff and forgot. I've been working on this for a few weeks and I know it's not much, but I really wanted to write something special for you. I really hope you enjoyed this. Happy belated birthday, my dearest.**


End file.
